


В честь воссоединения

by Yutaka_W



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, PWP, Sex on Furniture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaka_W/pseuds/Yutaka_W
Summary: "Не желаешь ли пожать мне руку в честь воссоединения?" ― спросил Карл, и рукопожатием они не ограничились.
Relationships: Karl Fei-Ong/Solomon Goldsmith





	В честь воссоединения

**Author's Note:**

> И нет, это всё ещё не инцест.

― Не желаешь ли пожать мне руку в честь воссоединения? ― в улыбке Карла впервые за долгое время не видно ни горечи, ни надрывного, безумного экстаза, в глазах ― искорки радости. Соломон уже не помнит, когда видел его таким в последний раз: точно не в последние тридцать лет.   
Он шагает вперёд, невольно бросив взгляд на распоротую обивку на спинке кресла, но о том, что потребуется новое, он подумает потом.   
Рука Карла занимает его куда больше. Он осторожно сжимает тонкую белую ладонь, такую тёплую и мягкую на ощупь.   
― Иди сюда, ― он не может удержаться, чтобы не прижать брата к себе, и Карл неуверенно обнимает его в ответ, упирается подбородком в плечо, сминает в пальцах ткань пиджака на спине. Так они и стоят какое-то время, грудь к груди, щека к щеке, в тишине, которую нарушает разве что тихое гудение компьютера.   
― А если кто-нибудь зайдёт? ― неожиданно ровным голосом спрашивает Карл, но отстраняться не торопится.   
― Позор тому, кто дурно об этом подумает, ― улыбается Соломон. ― Я не видел тебя несколько месяцев, и вот ты вернулся, да ещё и со здоровой рукой. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, ты же сам захлопнул дверь. Теперь она откроется только с нашей стороны. Уже хочешь уйти?  
Карл всё же разрывает объятия, но не полностью: теперь его руки лежат на плечах Соломона.   
― Кроме тебя я хотел бы пойти только к Диве, ― тихо говорит он. ― Но, кажется, сейчас она не настроена меня видеть.   
― Она едва-едва окончательно проснулась. Завтра утром ты её увидишь, обещаю. А пока побудь со мной. Дай насмотреться на тебя.   
― О, я тебе ещё надоем, ― Карл с улыбкой отводит в сторону правую руку. ― Смотри, эта рука ещё лучше, чем была. Хочешь, покажу шипы?   
Он протягивает руку в сторону двери: пальцы темнеют, вытягиваются, обрастают толстой тёмной кожей и массивными когтями. Между костяшками среднего и безымянного пальцев вытягивается кончик острого на вид багрового шипа.  
― Пожалей уборщика, ― Соломон мягко похлопывает его по локтю. ― Я уже оценил силу твоей руки и остроту когтей.   
Он перехватывает массивное, покрытое тёмно-зелёной шкурой запястье, подносит к лицу, чувствуя, как рука Карла становится тоньше, а кожа на ней ― мягче, и прикладывает его ладонь, снова человеческую, к щеке.   
― Ты невыносим, ― усмехается Карл, не отнимая руки и поглаживая его по щеке.   
Чуть повернув голову, Соломон касается губами основания ладони.   
Голова немного кружится от безмятежности момента: видимо, это всё их способность ощущать чувства и мысли друг друга многократно отражает их счастье в эти минуты. Разве у шевалье так бывает?   
Видимо, бывает. Карл, его любимый брат, стоит всего в шаге от него, смотрит сияющими глазами, и меньше всего Соломон хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.   
― Я кое-что хочу тебе сказать, ― вдруг почти обычным, нервно-равнодушным тоном говорит Карл и без перехода быстро шагает вперёд и целует его. до  
Пальцы Карла снова сминают ткань пиджака, губы подрагивают, спина под руками Соломона напряжена ― он словно готов в любой момент отшатнуться и сделать вид, что это всё шутка, недоразумение, и вообще на самом деле ничего не произошло.   
Соломон бережно прижимает его к себе. Что бы ни нашло сейчас на Карла, он явно   
хочет, чтобы его восприняли всерьёз.   
Но, разумеется, перед остальными братьями это показывать не обязательно.   
Карл всё же отстраняется и смотрит то ли с ожиданием, то ли с вызовом; он явно заранее уверен, что либо его оттолкнут, либо сведут всё к шутке.   
Ни того, ни другого Соломон делать не собирается.  
― Прости, Карл, я не расслышал, повтори, пожалуйста, ― спокойно говорит он и, крепко прижав к себе брата, целует его сам.   
Больше он не собирается выпускать его из объятий. Во всяком случае, не сегодня вечером.   
Они оба словно пьяны без вина, без голоса королевы ― пьяны друг другом, и в мире нет никого, кроме них, да и мир сжался до запертого кабинета, залитого золотисто-розовым вечерним светом.   
Карл не говорит ни слова, пока они отчаянно и жарко ласкают друг друга: молча целует и отвечает на поцелуи, стаскивает с Соломона пиджак и позволяет ему расстегнуть крючки аодая, запускает пальцы в золотистые кудри и подаётся навстречу гладящим его рукам.   
Только оказавшись сидящим на краю стола, он насмешливо спрашивает:  
― Месье Соломон хочет продолжить прямо здесь?  
― Месье Карл желает подождать до дома? ― в тон ему отвечает Соломон, и Карл с коротким смешком тянет его к себе за растянутый узел галстука для очередного поцелуя.   
Соломон опрокидывает его на спину, перехватывает и прижимает к столешнице за головой запястья, гладит по дрожащим от возбуждения груди и животу.   
Карл глухо и отрывисто стонет сквозь поцелуи, когда ладонь Соломона вскользь касается соска. Соломон выпрямляется: ненадолго, ровно настолько, чтобы рассмотреть Карла, лежащего поперёк широкого стола, ― голова запрокинута, длинные гладкие обычно волосы разметались, полуоткрытые губы покраснели от поцелуев. Он уже успел избавиться от брюк и белья и обнажённым коленом прижимается к бедру Соломона, белая кожа, кажется, светится на фоне тёмно-синего шёлка аодая. В нескольких местах на открытой груди ― справа над ключицей, слева под рёбрами и прямо напротив сердца ― едва заметные розовые круглые шрамы, бог знает от чего: от трубок или от игл, которые пронзали до сегодняшнего вечера белую, гладкую, как бархат, кожу. Соломону чудится, что из этих почти заживших шрамов сочится кровь и торчат концы стрел, и оперение на них ещё дрожит после столкновения с плотью.   
Соломон поспешно отпускает руки Карла и бережно накрывает губами каждый из шрамов по очереди. Пальцы Карла вытягивают на нём рубашку из брюк, едва не разрывая ткань, забираются под неё, то гладя, то царапая кожу. Он коленями сжимает бёдра Соломона, притягивает его к себе, и их возбуждённую плоть теперь разделяет только пара слоёв тонкой ткани.  
“Не торопись”, ― мягко качает головой Соломон.   
“Я слишком давно ждал этого”, ― безмолвно усмехается в ответ Карл и, приподнявшись на локте, тянется рукой к его паху, накрывает его ладонью, словно убеждаясь, что Соломон тоже хочет его, расстёгивает на нём брюки, высвобождает из-под них член. ― “Ты зря считаешь меня невинным ягнёнком”.  
Соломон только улыбается, глядя, как Карл нетерпеливо придвигается ближе. Его делает невинным не целомудрие ― о каком целомудрии может идти речь, если Амшель заставлял его в начале своих экспериментов совокупляться с королевой, ― но искренность. Ни в одном слове или поступке Карла нет двойного дна: если он любит, то со всем пылом своего нежного сердца, если верен, то до конца, если сражается, то насмерть, если терпит, то до последнего.   
Ему, Соломону, так никогда не суметь.  
― Расслабься, милый, позволь мне, ― шепчет он вслух, проводя ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Карла. Кожа под пальцами такая нежная, что так и тянет зацеловать. ― Если хочешь, можешь перевернуться: в первый раз так менее больно, насколько я знаю.  
― Я не боюсь боли, ― хрипло выдыхает Карл. ― Я к ней привык. Знал бы ты, что и как в меня засовывали…  
Он снова усмехается, видимо, заметив замешательство во взгляде Соломона.   
― Не думай об этом, ― Карл поднимается, опираясь на руку и шире разведя ноги. ― И о боли не думай. Я всё вытерплю.  
― Мне не нужно, чтобы ты терпел, ― Соломон приобнимает его за плечи, прижимает к себе. ― Смысл в том, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Теперь в замешательстве Карл: он удивлённо приподнимает голову и смотрит на Соломона, словно выискивая в его лице подвох.  
― Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, ― шепчет Соломон. ― Я люблю тебя.   
Карл молчит, явно не находя, что ответить и что думать.  
― Всё равно, ― упрямо отвечает он, явно сбитый с толку. ― Я хочу так. Хочу обнимать тебя. Ты против?  
― Конечно же, нет, ― Соломон опускает его за плечи на стол. ― Но для начала расслабься, хорошо?  
Что бы там, по словам Карла, в него ни засовывали в порядке эксперимента, чувствительности его тело не утратило: двух введённых пальцев достаточно, чтобы он начал глухо и нетерпеливо постанывать сквозь закушенную губу и подаваться бёдрами навстречу.   
― Не тяни, ― сердито шепчет он, хрипло дыша и запрокидывая голову, но Соломон уже и сам не может терпеть и входит, пожалуй, даже быстрее и резче, чем намеревался: Карл вздрагивает, но, кажется, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, хотя вместо смазки у них только слюна и преэякулят.  
― Это лучше, чем я думал, ― неуверенно шепчет он, прерывисто дыша. ― То есть… не так. Это и вправду хорошо… Мы теперь единое целое. Мне нравится…  
Он облизывает губы, нетерпеливо тянет руки к Соломону, стискивает коленями бёдра, словно не желая отпускать.  
― Тише, тише, не так быстро, ― у Соломона и самого пересохло во рту и дыхание перехватывает от того, как Карл сжимает его внутри себя. ― Мы никуда не торопимся…  
Он нежно поглаживает Карла по бедру, прежде чем наклониться к нему, обхватить за плечи и начать двигаться, сначала осторожно и размеренно, прислушиваясь к каждому выдоху и стону, потом сильнее и быстрее, под сдавленный жаркий шёпот на ухо: о да, Соломон, пожалуйста, ещё, не щади меня, я не рассыплюсь, о боже, какой он горячий, как пульсирует во мне, не отпускай меня, Соломон, умоляю, ещё…  
И он продолжает, ещё и ещё, чувствуя, как изгибается и дрожит от возбуждения всем телом Карл в его объятиях, и целует разгорячённое лицо, шею и плечи, и в мире не остаётся больше ничего, кроме их сплетённых полунагих тел.   
Карл, друг мой, возлюбленный, бьётся в голове, такой мой, мой собственный младший брат, будь моя воля, я не стал бы тебя делить даже с Дивой, унёс бы подальше от людей, от королев, от собратьев, от тоски и боли, не дал бы упасть и волоску с твоей головы, и стонать бы тебе довелось только от удовольствия…   
Голос Карла становится всё более хриплым, стоны всё более бессвязными, пальцы всё крепче впиваются в спину. Они оба на пределе, и возбуждение захлёстывает их жаркими волнами, окутывает золотыми и багровыми закатными всполохами. Когда Карл с хриплым, будто рык, стоном выгибается под ним и между их животами становится горячо и липко, Соломон порывается было отстраниться, но Карл обвивает его шею руками, с тяжёлыми, почти болезненными стонами толкается навстречу, доводя до оргазма, и только после того, как Соломон изливается внутрь него, отпускает и, тяжело дыша, откидывается на стол.  
Они оба мокрые от пота и спермы, волосы у обоих растрепаны и прядями прилипают к коже, но это всё кажется несущественным: сейчас они вместе, они есть друг у друга, и никто не смеет им мешать.   
Соломон присаживается рядом с Карлом, который всё ещё тяжело дышит, и тот, как-то особенно устало и грустно вздохнув, поджимает ноги и устраивает голову у него на коленях, утыкается в них лицом, словно что-то пытается скрыть.  
― Что-то не так? ― Соломон бережно поглаживает его по волосам.   
Карл качает головой, осторожно поворачивается и прижимается к коленям щекой. Высокие разрезы аодая, наброшенного на плечи, не позволяют ему толком прикрыть бёдра и ноги, и от этого он кажется ещё более обнажённым, чем если бы был вообще без одежды.  
― Всё слишком так, ― грустно говорит он. ― Мы шевалье. Наш долг служить королеве. Как мы смеем быть так счастливы здесь и сейчас, без неё?  
― Никто не может нести свою службу без перерыва, ― Соломон гладит его по плечам. ― Считай, что это он и есть. Тем более, твоя служба всегда была тяжёлой.  
Карл с сомнением качает головой, но ничего не говорит. Он нехотя поднимается и устало встаёт на ноги, видимо, собираясь найти сброшенные детали одежды.   
― Помнишь мою парижскую квартиру? ― Соломон тоже встаёт и со вздохом начинает заправлять мятую рубашку в брюки: вид измятой ткани ему неприятен, ну что ж, это ненадолго, только до дома. ― Поедем туда. А завтра рано утром поедем за город, к Диве и остальным. Идёт?  
Карл только кивает, тщетно пытаясь разгладить мятую одежду.   
Завтра утром он встретит Диву и снова потеряет голову от страсти, на которую его обрекла её кровь. Может, теперь, когда к нему вернулась рука, он станет чуть-чуть спокойнее и не будет так рьяно искать мести Сае.   
Может, все они ещё станут единой семьёй.  
Но, как бы то ни было, Карл всегда будет только его, его собственным братом.


End file.
